Tripulta Raptor
Tripulta Raptor was a robot built by Team Raptor that competed in Seasons 2.0 through 4.0 of BattleBots. It entered as a four wheeled superheavyweight in its debut season, before being demoted to the heavyweight class (the wheels now replaced by tracks) for the latter 2 seasons. Tripulta Raptor was silver in color, built by Robert Pitzer and armed with 2 large crushing and lifting jaws. The robot was sluggish, however, and only won 2 (one of which by forfeit) of its total 5 matches. Despite this, it made the televised matches of Season 2.0 and turned into Preda Raptor, which turned into the very successful Ghost Raptor. Tripulta Raptor appeared in a 2002 Super Bowl XXXVI Bud Light commercial for Budweiser with lots of added special effects to fight a mini fridge. The mini fridge opened it's door to show a single bottle of beer inside. When Tripulta Raptor moved closer to grab the beer with a robot arm, he was crushed by an oversized hammer which suddenly appeared out of the back of the fridge. However, Budweiser was subsequently sued by BattleBots Inc. and Tripulta Raptor was unable to compete in Season 5.0. Incidentally, the rebuilt Tripulta Raptor, Preda Raptor would later lose a real fight against a combat ready mini fridge in Robogames 2011, after losing its driving ability. Robot History Season 2.0 Tripulta Raptor was scheduled to fight Liquid Lunch, but Liquid Lunch had technical issues and was forced to forfeit. This win put Tripulta Raptor in the round of 16, where it faced Toro. As both robots approached each other, Toro moves to the side of Tripulta Raptor in an attempt to flip it. Toro misses and got underneath the side of Tripulta Raptor again. Tripulta Raptor was then flipped by Toro and was pushed towards the pulverizer. Tripulta Raptor was being counted out and Toro won by KO. This meant that Tripulta Raptor was eliminated from the tournament. As of 2015, it is unknown if Tripulta Raptor participated the superheavyweight consolation rumble during Season 2.0. Season 3.0 Tripulta Raptor's first match was against Orion. Tripulta Raptor won by KO and advanced to the TV rounds, where it faced KillerB. Tripulta Raptor was pushed by KillerB into the pulverizer, and the first hit knocked one of Tripulta Raptor's tracks clean off as a bad weld in the tracks gave way. Tripulta Raptor was now being counted out under the pulverizer and KillerB won by KO. This meant that Tripulta Raptor was eliminated from the tournament again. Season 4.0 For this tournament, Tripulta Raptor fought Agitator. The spinner's weapon hit Raptor's jaws a few time, but they did not break. Raptor was able to stop the spin, but unable to get a bite before Agitator escaped. Tripulta Raptor stopped Agitator again and this time it did get it's jaws onto Agitator, but when Tripulta Raptor tried to lift, Agitator stayed right on the ground and Tripulta Raptor's back end lifted up. Tripulta Raptor had to let Agitator go. Another bite, and the same thing happened. Agitator dragged Tripulta alongside the wall and up onto the spikestrip, flipping it on it's side. Agitator had the match then, but kept at it, tearing up Tripulta Raptor's tangle of exposed hydraulic lines and spilling oil onto the floor. Tripulta Raptor was being counted out and Agitator won by KO. This meant that Tripulta Raptor was eliminated from the tournament once again. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 2 *Losses: 3 Category:Competitors Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Super-Heavyweights Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:US Robots Category:Robots with Horizontal Crushers Category:Robots with Jaws Category:Robots with more losses than wins Category:Robots armed with lifting weapons Category:Tracked Robots Category:Dinosaur Themed Robots Category:Robots made into toys Category:Battlebots Season 2.0 competitors Category:Battlebots Season 3.0 competitors Category:Battlebots Season 4.0 competitors Category:Robots with Mascots Category:Robots from Arizona